The present invention relates to the technical field of wooden board material, and more specifically relates to a board structure formed by connecting wooden strips made of pure wood.
US20170036422 filed by the same inventor on Aug. 6, 2015 discloses a “Pure wooden laminated board and an aluminium-wood composite laminated board device with application of the pure wooden laminated board” having substantially the following features: The pure wooden laminated board is formed by connecting and gluing several small solid wooden boards. Holes are provided for bolts to pass through between the small solid wooden boards, and then nuts are used to fasten the other ends of the bolts. This prior art mainly consists of the following disadvantage: the use of bolts for penetration, fastening and connection can only allow wooden boards to be straightly connected. However, this kind of method does not work if wooden boards have to be connected to form a laminated board having a curved shape, an arc shape, or having a 3D shape with curved surfaces or having continuously changing curved surfaces, or when the laminated board is small or thin. The reason is that the tensional force of the bolts connecting the wooden boards is straightly oriented The tensional force cannot bend. Even if the bolts are processed to form a bend according to a predetermined bend of the laminated board, straightening will still occur when the bolts are tensioned. Therefore, this kind of method is only suitable for manufacturing laminated board that is straightly connected, but not suitable to form laminated board which has curves or arcs. Besides, mounting of bolts is difficult and complicated. After deep researches and studies, the inventor has arrived to this better invention.